


A Verbal Battle

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Deleted Scenes, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e11 Gingerbread, Gen, Missing Scene, Witty Comebacks, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Gingerbread in Season 3. Buffy tells Roy Dukeshire to watch himself, or else learn why she’s the Slayer the hard way..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Verbal Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts), [Valyssia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyssia/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. I hope you are well. Here’s a new Buffy oneshot I cooked up one day. This time, it’s set after the Season 3 episode Gingerbread, and I was really inspired when I read the part of the transcript where Buffy shows up next to her friend Amy Madison and gives Roy Dukeshire, the bully picking on warlock Michael Czajack, a smile that’s anything but angelic. When Roy turned and looked at Buffy, he suddenly noticed that she was asking him what he would do to a person like her who happens to be a Slayer. (He didn’t have an answer for that.)
> 
> So, inspired by that one scene, I typed up this ficlet. Hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

A Verbal Battle

When Roy turned and locked eyes with Buffy along with his friends, it was almost like he sensed something different about her; something was telling him that Buffy definitely wasn’t a witch, but something else altogether. There was something deep behind those emerald eyes of hers that he knew was not something to be messed with by anybody.  
Plus, Roy sensed that he had better watch his step when she was around, and for good reason too. If he wasn’t careful, he would find out the hard way why Buffy was known throughout the world as the Slayer one of those nights.

Roy shivered as he looked into Buffy’s eyes. The smile that had been on her face before was now replaced by a look of anger (which, as Roy had heard more than once, was the kind she would give to someone who picked on her or one of her friends).

“Hey there, Roy,” she said. “Still picking on one or more of my friends?”

For once in his life, Roy Dukeshire was unable to think of a comeback, witty or not, when it came to Buffy. But, before he could think of a reply, Buffy spoke up again. But the question she asked him this time was one that really caught him off-guard.

“Do you know what a Slayer is, Roy?”

Roy looked puzzled. “Well, a witch, yes. But a Slayer? I don’t think so.”

Playing it cool this time, Buffy then gave him a look of cool satisfaction. “Well, then you’re going to find that out the hard way one of these nights, Roy. So watch your back. I make it a point to go through with my threats against someone, especially if that person threatens to hurt my friends.”

Just as Roy was about to let loose with a good reply to what she had said, Buffy gave him a smirk, which stopped him cold, before adding “And just so you know, Roy, not all witches are female. There also happen to be male witches, who are also called warlocks, wizards, mages and even sorcerers.”

With that, Buffy turned around and headed down the hallway of Sunnydale High.

Roy and his friends stood there for a few moments, watching her leave before exchanging shocked looks with each other. Roy was turning the conversation — if one could call it that — over and over in his head.

A Slayer. So that explained why Buffy was so confident, witty and even willing to fight a verbal battle with a bully, as Roy’s fellow student Jack O’Toole would’ve too readily testified.

That definitely explained a lot right there.

He just hoped that Jack had enough sense not to run into Buffy one of these nights. If he did — well, Roy hoped that Jack wouldn’t have to learn about Buffy’s being the Slayer the hard way…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
